


No Words

by O_InkMage_O



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_InkMage_O/pseuds/O_InkMage_O
Summary: Sometimes there are just no words to help those in pain... merricup





	

'-We are all greatly affected by his death-"

The wind blew against Hiccup as looked out along the water. The view was breathtaking the distant dipping mountains with trees spreading over them like paint on a canvas and the sparkling water set aflame by the sun but Hiccups eyes saw none of it.

"-We must move on regardless. YOU need to step in to his place Hiccup."

Vaguely he recalled the ghost like hands and voices of friends that had seemed to come and go in a daze. "Hiccup…I…I know this is hard…and I'm so…so sorry.." Astrid's voice trailed off uselessly. Words….thats all he had heard. Hiccup closed his eyes holding his breath. Condolences…... Apologies. Some sincere others empty yet all…all useless. None could hope to soothe the pain. None make his throat relax enough to breathe easier. None quell the burning behind his eyes and overall none hope to make his heart stop aching…. Behind closed lids he could still see him dancing with Valla. The biggest smile on his face. They had both looked so happy and he had watched with eyes wide full of befuddled wonder and the infectious mirth that their evident love made the room overflow with. In that moment he had been overwhelmed with a sense of completeness he had never known existed before. Now all he felt was an abysmal void inflicting pain by it's very existence and they gave him…..words?

The stone had glared at him from where it had stood rooted in the ground at the cemetery. The words that were etched deep into the slab of mineral had held a cold harsh sense of resoluteness.

Stoick Haddock, The Vast.

Hiccup ran his hands over his face, sighing for lack of knowing what else to do. His legs dangled off the port on which he sat staring off into the distance. Feelings and thoughts raced around in his head too fast to pin down too painful for him to even want to. It was difficult to understand what he was feeling, to name it. It was no secret that he and his father had not always stood on the same side for certain things, but regardless he was his father….Regardless he had been there. Through nights of bad dreams or sickness or a child fantasy. Maybe he wasn't always the most expressive, maybe he wasn't always the easiest to grow up with ,especially having no mother, but he…..he had been there and done his best. Now he was gone…right when things had finally begun to work out.

"I'm proud to call you my son…."

Steps drew closer and the sound burned his skin. He didn't WANT anymore well meaning guests. He didn't WANT anymore apologies from people who didn't understand. He didn't WANT any more WORDS.

"I'm really not in the mood."

His voice was clipped and sharp. Guilt washed over him immediately as the steps stopped. There seemed to be a pause for a moment and then the entire atmosphere shifted.

"Ah know.."

Hiccup closed his eyes a dry smile cracking his face. The steps began again with a more determined step, but a slowing gait before slowing next to him. He didn't need to open his eyes to see her fiery red mane probably as wild as a leaf in a tornado with this wind.

"Merida…." Hiccup breathed, opening his eyes as she slowly sat next to him. Her green eyes darted out across the water, taking in the beauty and basking in it. She didn't say anything, didn't look at him just…..sat. Hiccup could see how she wanted to comfort him could hear all the things she wanted to say and feel the sympathy that she felt all in the way she just…sat there. Her freckled hands folded onto her lap and she inhaled the air straightening her shoulders before slouching with a sigh. Silence engulfed them seeming to freeze them in time. Neither moved lost in their thoughts. The heat radiating off them them mingled together, creating a comforting sense of presence. The feeling of someone just being there. Peace.

Seconds slipped by flying off into the night. Than minutes.. Than hours..Together they watched the sun be swallowed by the water it's tails of red and purple light scrambling behind. The stars slowly revealed themselves from their hiding place as their foe fled the fly. Time didn't fly, it dragged on in an eerie pleasant silence. Like a spell that had enchanted them. Hiccup forgot why he was there, sitting vigil and just enjoyed it. There were no words for fear the intoxication of the moment would shatter like glass. Instead was a simple mutual understanding that passed between them that night and remained in their hearts till the sun began the climb onto its throne once more. Merida said nothing because there was nothing she could say that would make him feel any better. There just simply ARE no words to comfort those in pain, but between them on that dock that night….no words were needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I posted a while ago on Fanfic. That I figured I should move finally move over.


End file.
